


Starting Over

by BZ7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I needed a proper ending for the rivalry between Kags and Oikawa, Mentioned Aoba Johsai - Freeform, Not a romance, Other, mentioned Yahaba, mentioned karasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BZ7/pseuds/BZ7
Summary: I needed for Oikawa and Kageyama to move past everything and be able to have some form of friendship.Just baby Kageyama latching onto Oikawa.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Starting Over

“Why is there a toddler latching on to you Oikawa” Iwaizumi laughed

“Iwa-Chan you have to help me I don’t know why he’s attached to me” Oikawa laughed as he tried to pry the small child off him. 

“Is that your nephew Oikawa-san” Hinata shouted from opposite the court to the Seijoh Captain and the ace who now entered the gym, Oikawa trying his best to create distance with him and the child without hurting him and Iwaizumi trying to hold onto the child so he could see who he was. 

“Has anyone seen Kageyama he vanished when we went to the bathroom” Yamaguchi questioned

“Oi-Oikawa San” a little voice screamed as Oikawa fell backwards whilst trying to remove the child from his leg. 

“IS THAT KAEGYAMA” Hinata screamed as he saw the small boy, his blue eyes bulging, a small pout and tears streaming down his face as he went running for Oikawa. 

Oikawa heard footsteps approach him and then saw the Karasuno and Seijoh team all surround him as the baby was now sitting on his lap crying in his chest. Oikawa was familiar with babies but was in a state of shock, how could his kouhai who was now a toddler be attached to him. Oikawa found himself quickly adjusting the way he sat and used one hand to gently stroke the toddler’s back and the other to wipe the tears from his face. 

“Hey little guy, I’m here stop crying,” Oikawa said gently as he heard little hiccups and the cries slowing down as he was rubbing the younger’s back.

Oikawa’s trance was broken by Daichi and Suga who were now crouching to his eye level and trying to pick up Kageyama. 

“Hey baby, we’re here to help you okay?” Suga said softly as he reached his hand and slowly pried the toddler from Oikawa’s grasp

“No... You’re a bad guy... Oikawa san will protect me” The toddler screamed as he grasped Oikawa’s shirt tighter. 

“I have no idea what’s happening but please tell me why our setter is a toddler” Coach Ukai said as he walked into the gym  
\---  
Oikawa was making his way to the toilets he was really excited because they had arranged a practice game with Karasuno; he could see how his Kouhai has developed and try to create new tricks to defeat the other team. He was washing his hands when he heard the door open and saw Kageyama and Tsukishima from the Karasuno team walk in. 

“Ah Tobio chan and four eyes chan how are you today,” Oikawa said sweetly; he noticed that the blonde had decided to ignore him and walk to the cubicle. 

“Oikawa san” Kageyama greeted him with a straight face

“Tobio chan I’m going to defeat you today,” Oikawa said as he stuck his tongue out

“No, you won’t,” Kageyama said with a small pout

“Yes, I will” Oikawa responded 

“No, you won’t I will,” Kageyama said pouting with his arms now crossed

“Wow I can’t believe the king is such a child what are you going to start doing next... ask for sweets” Tsukishima retorted as he was washing his hands. 

“Shut up Tsukishima” Kageyama retorted back

“King you’re such a child are you going to kick me or something or start pouting so you can get your way; wow what a toddler next you’re going to cry to the grand king” Tsukishima retorted as he began to dry his hands. 

Oikawa found himself laughing, he liked the other guy he was funny. 

“Why would I cry to Oikawa san,” Kageyama said 

“Oh, Tobio chan I guarantee if you were a child you would be attached to me,” Oikawa said clearly enjoying the moment as he saw the scowl and the younger boy’s face turn into disgust. 

“Oikawa san I promise I wouldn’t,” Kageyama said trying not to show his anger, Hinata had poked fun whilst they were on the bus and said Kageyama would get into an argument so he had to prove the other wrong. 

“I think you would, my favourite Kouhai aren’t I, your inspiration,” Oikawa said poking more fun. 

“King hurry up me and Yamaguchi are going to go the gym,” Tsukishima said as he left the bathroom. 

Oikawa was laughing one moment and the next he heard a small voice cry and little arms latching onto him; he had stopped laughing as he saw a small child latching onto his legs the shirt hanging off his body, his black hair ruffled and big blue eyes brimming with tears. Oikawa found his eyes bulged and he began speed walking out the toilets still feeling the weight latching onto his legs as he made his way to the gym. 

\---  
“This is all your fault four eyes you provoked him,” Oikawa said as he stood up now holding the toddler in his arms adjusting him as the younger buried his face into Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa tried his best not to smile but he had always been a sucker for babies. 

“How do we turn him back! We need him for the match” Hinata said screaming with panic to his tone. 

Oikawa was about to respond but felt the toddler move his face and then make eye contact with Hinata sending him a scowl. 

“Orange, be quiet,” Kageyama said with a hint of anger. 

Both teams were quiet and then began laughing out loud. Hinata was in a state of shock and Noya had decided to ruffle Kageyma's head trying to distract him. 

“Okay we need to think rationally how can we get older Kageyama back,” Suga said whilst holding his hand out to the toddler who was now raking his fingers through Noya’s hair with a confused look on his face whilst muttering how he looked like a cat as his scowl deepened because Noya’s hair kept going back up. 

“I’m pretty good at looking after children Mr Refreshing” Oikawa said proudly; others didn’t know but his sister had often left Takeru with him so he got used to changing diapers, giving the baby milk and just caring for him overall. 

“But... Do you know how long he’s going to stay as this” Daichi said 

“I… I don’t know but he starts to cry as soon as Oikawa’s away” Makki pointed out. 

“Well, we can play the match with Suga and Yahaba for us whilst I look after Tobio chan, everyone else should still practice and make the most out of the opportunity,” Oikawa said 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but Oikawa’s right,” Iwaizumi said 

“Hey” Oikawa retorted back

“Don’t be mean to Koiwa” Kageyama said whilst pointing his fingers out to Iwaizumi who was now laughing because of him defending his upperclassmen. 

“Okay we can all practice and Oikawa are you okay to look after Kageyama on the side-lines?” Suga asked 

“Yeah, I’m going to take him to the ice cream stall outside for some ice cream and then come back,” Oikawa said as he got up brushing the dust off him and smiling to the other team members. 

“Hey, Kageyama you better be back so I can defeat you properly; I don’t want to be 30 when you’re a teen and we have to have a challenge,” Hinata said to the younger. 

“I don’t know what you’re thinking Shoyo chan but this isn’t going to magically make him better if anything he’ll probably kick your shin,” Oikawa said. He noticed how the younger boy ran behind the captain whilst poking his head out to the side sticking his tongue out to the toddler who was pouting at him. 

“Okay please take care of him,” Daichi said. Daichi had trusted the captain and smiled to himself as he remembered the memory of bumping into Oikawa when he was dropping his younger sister to the volleyball practice and he noticed the familiar captain in the stands screaming at a younger boy on the opposite court a whistle around his neck and foam fingers on each hand. Daichi still remembered the captain who smiled at him and offered his sister a foam finger; she still had that in her room and remembered the ‘pretty boy’ who gave her the gift. 

Oikawa led Kageyama to the ice cream stall; he couldn’t help but gush over the younger who kept smiling at him and speaking excitedly about the ice cream. 

“Tobio make sure you don’t let go of my hand okay,” Oikawa said as he started to notice the students crowding the area; he glanced at the younger and was surprised to see him stop and hide his face in Oikawa’s thigh. 

“Hey baby what’s wrong,” Oikawa said softly whilst ruffling Kageyama hair

“Too much people… scared Koiwa” he muttered softly. 

“Well, I can’t have you be scared my disciple do you want to sit on my shoulders or do you want a piggyback” Oikawa said whilst smiling to the younger who now began to smile again. 

“AEROPLANE... KOIWA AEROPLANE I WANT TO FLY” Kageyama began screaming

Oikawa laughed “Okay…Okay let’s go on an aeroplane” Oikawa lifted the younger and placed his arms under him and holding him above his head he felt his heart stutter as he noticed the younger giggling, small dimples appearing. 

Oikawa nuzzled the boy to his chest “Tobio you have dimples?” he questioned. He never knew the younger had faint dimples he always saw the younger scowling  
“Koiwa I don’t have dimpies I have holes,” he said with a smile on his face as he pokes his cheeks emphasising his dimples. Oikawa felt his heart explode as he smiled at the younger

“Koiwa pretty,” Kageyama said as he softly kissed Oikawa’s cheeks. Oikawa felt his cheeks redden, a lot of people assumed he was overconfident and could handle compliments but when someone would genuinely praise him, he would find himself blushing because he really was thrown off. 

“Not as pretty as you,” Oikawa said as he booped Kageyama’s nose

“KOIWA CAN I HAVE VANILLA AND CHOCOLATE PLEASE” Kageyama screamed as he noticed the queue had now started to sparse 

“Sure, thing little one but we’re sharing okay, you can’t have too much sugar,” Oikawa said he led the other to the ice cream truck. He put the younger onto his shoulders who was now directing the ice cream driver to put more sprinkles. 

“Please sir me and Koiwa are sharing and I want lots and lots and Koiwa wants lots of lots,” Kageyama said to the driver. 

Oikawa smiled to himself and noticed the small smirk on the younger boy as the driver put more sprinkles; the little boy had chosen to charm everyone into doing things he wanted … what a genius. 

Oikawa paid for the ice cream and began to make his way back to the gym hall but stopped in the cafeteria so he and Kageyama could sit comfortably whilst sharing the ice-cream. He noticed both teams were now in the cafeteria, he glanced at his watch and was in shock how had an hour already passed. Oikawa walked towards the table with the Karasuno tables as he spotted a spare seat next to Sugawara; he plopped himself onto the chair and reached out to Kageyama and placed him onto his lap whilst placing the ice cream in front of him. 

Oikawa stopped smiling as he heard a camera noise and looked into the eyes of Iwaizumi who was now smiling softly. 

“Oikawa I’m never going to let you live this down,” he said whilst laughing and showing the picture. Oikawa couldn’t help the small smile as he saw the picture, he was staring at Kageyama who was grinning at him. 

“I’m assuming Kageyama’s not going to remember anything so it’s okay,” Mattsun said he sat next to Iwaizumi; Oikawa felt his smile slip but quickly covered it up with a laugh

“I would be scared if he remembered” Oikawa laughed; he felt the younger turn towards Suga as he was wiping his mouth and hands whilst complaining about the chocolate ice cream. 

“Would you really?” Iwaizumi questioned. Iwaizumi knew his best friend; he could see that he was genuinely smiling as he spent time with his Kouhai. 

“Okay, I wouldn’t. Maybe Tobio chan may have grown onto me… I guess you could say he’s a cutie” Oikawa said truthfully; he knew his friends would catch his bluff so chose not to lie.

“Koiwa…. Suga said I have to go with him... do you not like me? Am I not your friend? Are you going to abandon me?” Kageyama began with a pout and by the time he ended the sentence small tears had escaped his eyes. 

Oikawa was in shock; he felt his heart shatter as the younger sat down cross-legged on the floor crying loudly. Oikawa sat in front of him holding him softly

“Hey... Tobio…. It’s okay… I’m not abandoning you… I’m always here for you okay? Whenever you need me, I know we’ve had our differences but I do respect you okay” Oikawa whispered to the younger as he saw the Karasuno team gather around them trying not to create a scene and scare the younger. 

“Will Koiwa teach me how to serve and be my friend” Kageyama whispered to him whilst sniffling. Oikawa slowly laughed as he wiped the younger’s nose and recalled the conversation in middle school where Kageyama had asked if he could teach him how to serve. 

“I’ll be your friend my favourite Kouhai…pinkie promise,” Oikawa said as he latched his pinkie to the youngers. He felt the small boy reach over and place a kiss onto his cheek. Oikawa could faintly hear shocked gasps, laughs and camera noises around him and then he was met with the younger boy who was now his age. 

“Ah… the king is finally back” Tsukishima retorted. 

Kageyama was surprised as he quickly pushed himself away his eyes bulged out his face

“What... What’s going on” Kageyama said.

“I’ll explain everything to you,” Suga said as he directed the boy to an abandoned corner in the cafeteria not wanting to overburden him. Oikawa felt himself smile and quickly tried to mask it with his signature grin. 

“Well now that Tobio chan’s back I can be on my way as well” Oikawa announced wanting to leave the room as he noticed everyone had begun watching him closely. He quickly exited the cafeteria and made his way to the school’s gym room; he felt himself slip against the lockers and before he knew it a small tear had escaped his eyes. 

‘Why am I crying… I knew he would turn back’ Oikawa questioned himself, he wiped his tear and stood up quickly getting his bag and wanting to leave the gym room; he needed to go home today was a tiring day. He was about to leave but could hear someone running in the corridor as the door slammed open and he was met with the younger setter. 

“Oi...Oikawa San” Kageyama said whilst trying to catch his breath

“Tobio chan are you here to get some tips from me,” Oikawa said cheekily, he had to deflect his emotions

“Oikawa san I’m sorry for burdening you,” Kageyama said as he bowed to Oikawa

“Stop it” Oikawa muttered under his breath

“Oikawa san please forgive me” Kageyama continued

“Stop it…” Oikawa found his voice had risen. Kageyama froze and glanced at the older who was staring at him in shock. 

“I’m really sorry Oikawa san” Kageyama muttered

“Are you sorry for spending time with me” Oikawa laughed

“No, I’m sorry for burdening you” Kageyama replied. 

“You weren’t burdening me” Oikawa muttered

“Huh” Kageyama replied 

“You weren’t bothering me…. If anything, I preferred you as a baby” Oikawa said

“Oikawa san I remember everything,” Kageyama said whilst trying to avert his eyes and staring at the ceiling whilst a small blush appeared on his face

“O...Oh” Oikawa laughed

“Oikawa san- “Kageyama started

“Listen Tobio chan I want to apologise,” Oikawa said 

“Apologise... you to me … why?” Kageyama said ... he was confused. 

“I’m sorry for middle school… Honestly Tobio chan you’re a really good setter but this doesn’t mean I’m going to lose to you I’m going to keep getting better than you and beating you” Oikawa said proudly as he stood up

“Oikawa san I won’t lose to you either… I meant it when I said I will defeat you” Kageyama said proudly

Both setters were smirking and as they made eye contact, they both smiled and broke into a laugh. 

“Hey Tobio chan I’ll teach you some serves soon okay,” Oikawa said as he smiled at the younger

“Really!” Kageyama screamed and then broke out into a big smile

“Ugh… Yes, Tobio chan now stop smiling your dimples are so cute” Oikawa said as he reached over and squeezed the younger’s cheeks

“We can arrange another practice match so you better level up Tobio chan I’m going to defeat you,” Oikawa said to the younger as he left the room

“Before that Oikawa san you have to fulfil your promise and help me serve,” Kageyama said as he began to walk out the gym

“Yeah…Yeah we’ll see” Oikawa smiled. 

\---  
The Karasuno team were all on the coach laughing as they made their way to the school; Tsukishima was smirking. 

“Tsukki why are you smirking,” Yamaguchi asked

“Ah… Yams give it a moment” he said as he typed on the Karasuno’s group chat which was now filled with pictures and videos of Baby Kageyama latching onto Oikawa and kissing his cheek. 

Kageyama put his headphones on and his face into his hands, he could hear everyone laughing about him but felt a small smile forming on his face. He was happy he sorted everything with Oikawa because now he could defeat him properly.

**Author's Note:**

> A random piece of work which kept playing on my mind. I absolutely love Oikawa and truly think a lot of people misunderstand his character a lot as someone who works their ass off when you sometimes see someone doing amazing without the level of effort you do frustration can be built up (That's not me saying Kageyama is bad he's a genius and he can't help it). I truly think they both appreciate each other and have a lot of respect for one another. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment!


End file.
